


Stalking Goat

by coolboyyo



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Cat, Furry, Goat, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalking, Voyeurism, Yandere, gore in later chapters, like crazy horny gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolboyyo/pseuds/coolboyyo
Summary: Desmond has an obsession, and he will stop at nothing to have Jean for himself.  Even if it means more extreme measures.First chapter is way more tame than the rest so be ready for some crazy shit.  Like gore, horny gore.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Stalking Goat

The hunt was always fun. Desmond suppresses a laugh as he peers around the corner, feline muzzle just barely peeking around as he eyes his hapless victim. A goat, fur clean and a startling white, begging to be sullied with all manner of things. So pure, the polar opposite of the dark black cat stalking him.

* * *

This wasn’t his first hunt, Desmond had plenty of bodies under his belt (in more ways than you’d think), but this one was a bit… different. Others came and went, but  _ this _ goat was special, more than just another plaything. He was to be treasured, to be idolized. First spotted in a crowd, the beautiful curved horns standing high above others, he couldn’t help but follow. Soon, a passing curiosity developed into a deep interest. That interest developed into an obsession, finding his quarry’s home, his schedule, every aspect of his life. His name, as he found out, was Jean. Jean, such a beautiful name for his beloved.

Sneaking into his house and planting cameras was simple enough, his natural feline dexterity coming very much in handy. Jean wasn’t in, gone at his job (a regular retail position, such a lowly occupation for someone so perfectly beautiful). Desmond had taken his time planning every step, every single location to prevent the goat from discovering his voyeuristic intentions. The bedroom, the kitchen, even the bathroom. Every single room had at least one view, some including more for extra angles. Unable to resist, Desmond dug through the goat’s hamper, stifling a moan as he grasped his dirty laundry in his paws. Bringing a pair of his used underwear to his nose, he inhaled deeply, other hand groping his bulge as he took in the heavenly scent. Stuffing a few pairs in his pockets, he took one more look around the house to check his hiding spots before creeping back out.

Back at his home, he couldn’t hold back his excitement as he sprinted to his computer, booting up his “security” program, three monitors lighting up with a series of camera feeds showing the house he’d just invaded. They were online. He was online. And this was just the start.

* * *

The cameras were an overwhelming success for Desmond as he spent hours watching his love’s daily routine just picturing himself alongside him. Imagining himself in bed beside him, caressing his soft fur, playing with his horns as they cuddled. Sometimes, he’d go further. Watching him shower, water running down his lithe form, all the way down to his wonderfully thick member. Desmond lets out a groan, eyes transfixed on his nude form. He’d taken many screencaps of Jean, clothed and nude, for when he’s unable to watch, kept safely on the cloud to have his beloved wherever he may be.

He groped his crotch as the goat finished up, shower squeaking as the handle was turned off. Slipping a hand into his pants, he slowly rubbed his leaking member. Hooking his thumbs underneath the waist, he slides them off to free it from the fabric confines. Focusing on Jean, he lets his fantasies take hold as the goat dries his fur, naked body still exposed. 

God, if only he was there with him! He whined softly, stroking himself gently as images of his obsession flash through his head, the pair close, the feline worshipping at his feet, kissing his hooves as he moves up to his member. “J-Jean…” he moaned, imagining his perfect cock before him, gentle hand on his head as he nuzzles it. One of his hands reached beside the middle screen, picking up one of the stolen bits of clothing and shoving it to his muzzle, moaning deeply as the hints of musk hit him. His fantasies get filthier, the goat plowing him on the bed, forcefully skullfucking him, making Desmond into his little cocksleeve. It was a position he’d cherish if it meant his love were happy.

But no, he wouldn’t be like that, would he? No, sweet Jean would be a caring and sweet lover, caressing his body as Desmond rocked his hips into him, leaning against his chest as the goat embraced him, cock thrusting deep into him. They’d kiss hard and deep as he picked up the pace, letting out a deep moan as he unloads his seed deep into him, finally uniting them as he so dreamed of.

As in his fantasy, Desmond let out a mewling moan as his seed splatters against him, covering his shirt in milky white cum as he pants, carefully returning the underwear to its place, not wishing to sully it with his own scent. A brief moment of panic hits him as he notices Jean not in the camera he’d been in before, though he sighs with relief as he finds him once more, lying in his bed. No, THEIR bed. “Good night, love…” he says with a yawn, standing up, discarding his shirt to the hamper and taking a seat on the bed. Soon he wouldn’t be alone. Soon he’d enact what he’d been planning for so long

Soon Jean would be all his.


End file.
